


Scars run deep

by Sherlock_birb



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_birb/pseuds/Sherlock_birb
Summary: Sylnan and Br'aad don't like talking about things that happened at the orphanage.
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Kudos: 30





	Scars run deep

**Author's Note:**

> I already put this on the jrwi Discord but screw it I can put it on here too  
> and i cried while writing this :)
> 
> Small spoiler for episode 23

They had been hurt from being half elves before, but this was far worse. A pain neither of the brothers had experienced, a scream ran out through the alley, as half of two pointed ears dropped to the floor.

'HALF EARS'  
all through out the orphanage this name was called out to the half elf brothers,  
'..... 'Nan?'  
A small voice pipped up,  
'Br'aad?'  
'Why do people hate us?'  
The older brother looked pitiful.  
'Well some people think that, humans should be the race on top and any other humanoid should be far below them, like us.'  
'oh..'  
Sylnan looked down at the small blonde with still a little blood on his half ear, before drifting off into a sleep.

'𝗡𝗔𝗡-'  
Sylnan jumped out of his bed to find, no one, dead silent,  
had he been hearing voices?  
but if so where was Br'aad?  
He only saw a small mouse scutter along the cramped room  
as thoughts went flying through his head,  
he heard something that put a stop to all that,  
'Poor baby half ear, no brother to come to your side now?'  
'SYLNA-'  
'Oh shut up.'  
The half elf peered over the window, over looking the alley to find just what he had expected.  
𝙒𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙡𝙡  
faster than a Tabaxi doubling their speed, Sylnan speed down the hall way.

'WENDELL!' Shouted the furious half elf  
'oh look, another half ear, what should we do with this one?'  
'Nothing, and put my brother down.'  
'Nan!!!' said the blonde finally seeing what was going on hanging from one of the boys arms  
'Shut up.'  
'Don't talk to him like that...' Furious his heart was pounding as he tightened his fist.  
'Oh, someone is losing their temper.'  
Suddenly a loud and slow 'clunk' as a pair of heavy boots could be heard..

Neither of the half elves had seen Wendell scared, but they knew he was,  
'PUT HIM DOWN!!' Sylnan yelled echoing down the empty alley  
'O-Okay... put- the knife ears.. down... Q-QUICKLY!!'  
Br'aad could barley see what was going on, but the next thing he knew he was being dropped to the ground as Wendell and his friends ran back to the orphanage.  
'BR'AAD ARE YOU OKAY???!' Sylnan sprinted over to his younger brother, who looked like he had been in war.  
'F-Fine..but whats the noise?'  
By this time the footsteps had gotten louder,  
'I don't know but if Wendell was scared we should get out of here' The older brother smiled as he helped Br'aad up, the blond looked grateful as he took the hand of Sylnan.  
But soon he looked petrified, as a shadow came over Sylnan and Br'aad.  
'N-NAN! RUN!!'  
Sylnan looked behind him to see a tall shadow figure with a buzz cut....

Sylnan stumbled backwards as the figure loomed over him, a small cold hand pulled him out of the shadows and started running towards the orphanage, but a large glove was put on the neck of Br'aad's rugged top, he stopped almost on command. Br'aad turned around to face Sylnan, but Br'aad looked different, his eyes were glowing purple.

Sylnan looked petrified at the blonde who had no expression in left. the only thing that slightly illuminated the alley was the glowing purple eyes of Br'aad that were staring straight at his 'brother'.  
'B-br'aad?' came the small voice, barely audible, no emotion or words came from the blonde, the barber lifted his hand off of Br'aad, still silent, as the blond walked over to his once called brother.

Sylnan could feel tears running down from his eyes as the once Br'aad stepped closer.

The barber threw a purple dagger by Br'aad's ear that the blond immediately catches and continues to walk closer to the face he no longer recognizes.

The possessed half elf was a foot away from his petrified brother, as Br'aad's arm raised the dagger.'B-br'aad i know your still in there, its me, your b-brother, Slynan.'  
Br'aad stopped for a moment and looked like the Br'aad, Sylnan remembered self for a brief moment no glowing purple eyes but a shocked look stamped on his face, then it looked as if he had been pushed forward, back to being a stranger to his name.

As Sylnan braced himself for impact he closed his eyes, as he wished he would just wake up, a burning pain when through his left arm, a scream ran out of his mouth filling the silent alley.

Still emotionless Br'aad raised his arm once more, as the barber disappeared from sight.

The dagger sore through his right arm that made it feel like all the pain in the world had gone into his arm, massive amounts of blood was leaving Sylnan, just like his brother.

Sylnan looked up at the blonde to still see him emotionless, as he reached out to his brother for what felt like the last time.  
'I'll always be your 'Nan' as he dropped to his knees.

Br'aad stopped, the dagger turned to ash, as the light of purple left the alley, Br'aad saw what he had done to the only person who loved him.

Some years later.  
'Nice forearms and nicer staff, i'm................... Br'aad,'

'Sylnan?' Asked the Tabaxi,  
'Yeah?'  
'why have you got those cuts on your arm?'  
Sylnan looked at Br'aad trying to flirt with Cedric on the boat, looking away from his Tabaxi friend, not wanting to look back on the pain he and his, brother went through

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry


End file.
